


Where Do The Lonely Souls Go?

by Olibear5



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First time writing in a looong while so sorry if bad, M/M, kind of songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olibear5/pseuds/Olibear5
Summary: McDonalds at 3 am. (Listen to Where Do The Lonely Souls Go by Alexander Sage Oyen. George Salazar, one of the most lovely and amazing actors ever, sings it.)(Btw, total boyf riends trash right here (Heere, haha..) Rated T for swearing.)





	Where Do The Lonely Souls Go?

McDonalds at 3 am.

Michael couldn't remember the last time he had been at this land of shitty food and vast loneliness. He feels high, maybe a little from lighting up at home. The small buzz made the drive easy, wind blowing through his dark brown locks.

He caught sight of a homeless man in the corner, considering walking over and making friends with the person. I mean, what else has he got to lose? Neglecting the idea, Michael's McNuggets have gone cold while he couldn't help staring at his phone.

No messages from Jeremy yet.

Where Do The Lonely Souls Go? 

Michael put his phone away, glancing to the one worker who was cleaning up tables. He then realized if he went back home now, all that would be waiting for him are video games, music, and his raging thoughts. Hell, the last one he has all the time.

He's thought about ending it before. It's so utterly easy to off yourself, pretend that you never existed. Who would miss him?

Certainly not Jeremy.

At that moment, it had been weird. Micheal looked up at his surroundings and stared wide-eyed out the window. Was that...Jeremy? He nervously stared packing up his things. Had he seen him?

As Michael put on his hood and rushed out the door, a hand found it's way to his shoulder, effectively turning him around. He stared blankly in those blue eyes, as crisp and beautiful as ever. Jeremy always had amazing eyes.

"Hey Michael." An easy smile formed on his pale features. "Why are you here so late?"

"I could ask the same." Michael's words had come out harsh, making him wince with embarrassment.

"W-Well uh, I kinda missed you." With that, the warmth of the hand was lost, but another warmth blossomed in Michael's chest.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it. You should go with your other friends, they're obviously more important." He turned away, tears threatening to escape despite the steady words. No, not now. Michael blinked them back as best he could, his arms shaking.

"I came here to see you." Long arms wrapped around the shorter boy, keeping him close. "I could never be without my player two.."

"T-Then why do you keep ignoring me?" Tears had been leaking out now, Michael furiously wiping at them. "I don't know why you would hang out with me anyway, since I'm such a loser, right?" The words made Jeremy outwardly cringe, remembering that night at the party.

"I said I was sorry-"

"But sorry doesn't fucking cut it, Heere!" Michael pulled away to look at his best- ex-best friend of twelve years. "I loved you, as a friend, maybe a brother, m-maybe more.." He blushes as he mumbled the last words, trailing off. "But that didn't give you the right to ditch me and make me feel like garbage." 

"I-I was scared, alright?" Jeremy reasoned.

"What could you possibly be scared of?"

Jeremy sighed, running hands through already messy hair. "That-That..you wouldn't like me back. I had tried to be cool to get with Christine because the SQUIP told me that I couldn't be with a boy." He looked down, suddenly anxious.

Oh. So that's what happened.

Michael physically relaxed, taking deep breaths as the tears dried.

"You..like me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"The SQUIP would've shocked me. And I didn't want to tell you after the...incident 'cause I thought you'd make fun of me. Fuck, I'm so stupid." Michael hurriedly hugged the taller boy, mumbling in his shoulder. 

"I l-like you too, Jer..." A blush appeared on both of their cheeks as they both pulled away.

"And, I mean, who else is going to spam memes with me?" Jeremy groaned.

"Totally ruined the moment." He then giggled, Michael just remembering how much he missed that sound.

"Sorry friend, but memes are the source of life." Michael laughed, feeling more alive with every word. When the laughter died down, all was left was comfortable silence and shy glances.

"Hey uh, Micheal, can I kiss you?" The question caught the darker skinned boy by surprise. He's only ever kissed another boy in the 3rd grade, and that was platonic. The sudden feeling he had then was indescribable. Nonetheless, he nodded and almost fainted at Jeremy's small smile.

Shit, he was cute.

It was Jeremy to close the gap, his hands finding their way to Michael's face. Michael had frozen before closing his eyes, kissing back as best he could. The small buzz was wiped away, replaced by a floaty feeling in his stomach. As their lips moved together, Michael was getting more relaxed and at ease.

It was over as soon as it started, Jeremy the one pulling away with a less than impressed face and a disgusted noise. 

"Ugh, count on McDonalds for ruining the moment." Both of them laughed and headed for Michael's beat up PT Cruiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you would like to see next!


End file.
